


Oh for the love of Cheesecake!

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, cop!Stiles, mild Biligual!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, let me clean all this shit up. Take an aspirin or two and I’ll make it up to you, I swear. We can still celebrate.” Stiles manages to grab onto Derek’s hands, but Derek pushes them away.</p><p>“Celebrate what? Your betrayal? You have no idea of all the things my head came up with, but I thought to myself ‘there’s no way Stiles would ever do this to me’. And even if you did I thought we could maybe work on it or something because I love you, but now after seeing you being like this. Like is no big deal, I don’t think I want to do this anymore.” Derek’s voice breaks at the end, but he refuses to cry again. Not right now, at least.</p><p>“Betrayal? I’d hardly call this a betrayal, Derek!” Stiles’ shockingly scoffs and looks at him like he’s the one who’s crazy.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Derek is seriously considering punching him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh for the love of Cheesecake!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> None of this characters belong to me. blah blah blah

_‘I fuickedd upl der I’m sooooo sorrry’_

Derek had been away on a business trip when he got that text. At first, he thought it was from Cora drunk texting him and figured he’d get a call from Stiles telling him she dumped her boyfriend for the third time thanks to her commitment issues. Only to realise the text had been sent by Stiles himself. Derek had just arrived at his hotel room exhausted from all the various meetings he had to mandatory attend since it was his company after all, and had planned to take a bath and called his husband just like he’s done for the last two days. 

Tomorrow is their third anniversary together as a married couple and Derek had a special surprise for Stiles once he got back home around the afternoon. He’d told Stiles he’d arrived way into the night with the promise of hot celebratory sex and brunch at Stiles favourite bistro the next day. But, what he really planned is surprising Stiles, after getting done with a shift at the station, with a home cooked dinner and he already left his special Chocolate and Peanut Butter Cheesecake hidden in the back of the fridge for dessert. Afterwards, Derek was going to gift him prime box seating tickets to see the Mets game with his dad two weeks from now. It was going to be a night filled with what Stiles loved the most in the world: Derek, Reese’s and Baseball with the Sheriff.

His plans for the night, though, are bust thanks to that damn text. _Just what did Stiles do now?_

Derek calls him, but Stiles doesn’t answer. He sends text after text and no response. Calls Scott, but gets voicemail automatically. He starts panicking as he paces around the room worried that Stiles might have gotten shot on the job and immediately calls the Sheriff. He doesn’t answer either. Next, he calls Melissa. Thankfully, she does answer. 

“Derek, dear. I love you like a son and that’s why I feel comfortable saying this to you. What in the holy heaven do you want? I just got out of a brutal 18-hour shift and was just about to go to sl—“

“Stiles! Do you know anything about Stiles? Is he ok?” He can’t wait until she finishes cursing him, he’s gotta now about his husband _now_.

“Did something happened at the party?” She sounds worried.

“What party?” Stiles didn’t tell him anything about a party the last time they talked, he's supposed to be getting off his shift.

“Scott told me Greenberg’s bachelor party got moved up to today. Stiles and he were supposed to go.” Ok, so no bullet wound. Good news, at least. But…

“Was the Sheriff gonna go too? He’s not answering his phone.” 

“That’s probably because he took on Stiles shift on the Station so he could go. It was all really last minute. Now can you tell me was going on, Derek?” She still sounds worried, but Derek can also hear the slight slur in her words that means she’s dead tired.

“Nothing, everything is fine. Descansa, Melissa.” He tries to sound reassuring and knows she believes him when she yawns before speaking.

“Esta bien, buenas noches.” The phone call ends, but Derek’s uncertainty grows.

Derek wishes what he just told Melissa was the truth. That everything was fine, peachy even. But, no. Nothing is fine. If Stiles went to that party it means he drank and when Stiles drinks only two things ever happen. He gets extremely horny or disgustingly hungry. Only one of those things would merit an apology, though. He doesn’t want to even consider is true, he doesn’t want to believe that Stiles would cheat on him, but is all he can come up with. His head gets bombard with images of a stripper giving Stiles a lap dance. Of them offering Stiles a private session. Of Stiles being so irrevocably drunk that he’d forget he’s married and go for it like any single guy giving the opportunity would do.

He drops to the floor, knees hitting the hotel’s carpeted flooring hard, eyes burning with tears and his chest painfully clenches. He tries to hold it in, but every second that passes the images get more vividly real. The possibility of it being true raising from ‘pssh, Stiles would never’ to ‘holy shit, did he really?’. He tries calling Stiles again, his eyes are so watery he can barely see the phone’s screen, but doesn’t need to because his hands are so accustomed to calling his husband that he doesn’t need to see to make the call. This time the call doesn’t even ring, it goes straight to voicemail. Only it’s full with his messages because Stiles always forgets to delete them.

That’s when the dam breaks and he can barely catch a breath before tears and gasps engulf him and he feels like his drowning. The phone drops to the floor and Derek soon follows it. He curls himself as much as he can in the hope that he can hold himself together, but it doesn’t work. Stiles is the one thing, the only one who has been able to do that for him. After all the tragedies he had to endure in his youth, Stiles was finally the fresh breath of air he needed to clear away the smoke he lived with for years.

Derek doesn’t know how long he laid there sobbing, but as soon as his cries settled he got up and packed all his things. He couldn’t just run away from it all, he needed to find Stiles and sort all this mess now. He needed to know the truth and if in fact Stiles did cheat, well he’ll figure it out then. He finished getting everything ready and started the three-hour drive back home.

During the entire car drive Derek had the volume on full blast and tried to focus just on the road. He had no idea what he was listening too, probably one of Stiles weird eclectic mixes, but he didn’t care. Odd lyrics would often catch his attention and helped distract him and that was the point of it all.

It was around four in the morning when he finally parked the car in the driveway not wanting to wait for the garage of their townhouse to open up so he could park it inside like he usually does. He leaves his suitcase in the trunk and barrels inside the house.

“Stiles! Are you here?” He yells as soon as he opens the front door.

The house is basically as he left it three days ago, except for the pile of clothes on the floor leading up to the kitchen and his breath hitches. He turns on the lights as he goes, but stops at the kitchen doorway when he hears a groan coming from behind the kitchen island, also there's a sparkly pink bra right next to his shoe. Hearing another groan makes him breathe in making him realise he had stopped breathing since he had opened the door. He carefully steps further into the kitchen and nears the island. There’s food scattered on the floor and he already feels tears welling up in his eyes again. 

There he is laying on the kitchen floor in front of the fridge, covered in food and glitter. He only had his boxer briefs, his batman ones, and one sock on. His face was partially hidden with his arm covering his eyes and his mouth covered with what looked like chocolate?

“Stiles, what the hell? What did you do?” Derek kicks Stiles’ sock clad foot causing him to stir awake.

“D’rek? That you?” He mutters as he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes open.

“Who the fuck else? Or is she still here?” Derek is fuming mad now, he looks around the kitchen as if he’s waiting for someone else to pop up.

“What? Don’t scream, please.” Stiles carefully stands up from the floor now rubbing the back of his neck and stretching his back.

“I’ll scream if I want to! How could you do this, Stiles?!” At hearing Derek’s scream Stiles’ eyes fully open in shock and he looks around taking in his surroundings. He turns back to Derek looking guilty.

“Oh my god! Derek! I’m soo sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear, but I couldn't help myself!” Stiles tries to wipe off the chocolate and other foods smudges off him with paper towels, but he’s only making it worse.

“Couldn’t help yourself? Not even for our marriage? Does it mean nothing to you anymore?” Was Derek mad? No, he was enraged. _How dare he?_

“Of course it does! It means everything to me. _You_ are my everything!” He throws the dirty paper wads away and tries to get closer to Derek. But, Derek moves back and motions to the mess all around them.

“Then what should I make of this?” Stiles grimaces at the mess.

“Look, let me clean all this shit up. Take an aspirin or two and I’ll make it up to you, I swear. We can still celebrate.” Stiles manages to grab onto Derek’s hands, but Derek pushes them away.

“Celebrate what? Your betrayal? You have no idea of all the things my head came up with, but I thought to myself ‘there’s no way Stiles would ever do this to me’. And even if you did I thought we could maybe work on it or something because I love you, but now after seeing you being like this. Like is no big deal, I don’t think I want to do this anymore.” Derek’s voice breaks at the end, but he refuses to cry again. Not right now, at least.

“Betrayal? I’d hardly call this a betrayal, Derek!” Stiles’ shockingly scoffs and looks at him like he’s the one who’s crazy.

“Excuse me?” Derek is seriously considering punching him now.

“I’m sorry I ate it! I knew it was for our anniversary, but I was so drunk and you know how I get!” Stiles flails his hands around and rubs his face exasperated.

In the last hours Derek has been worried, panicked, distraught, enraged even and now he’s confused too. “What?” Stiles goes for his hands again.

“I know you only make that cheesecake for our special dates. I’m sorry I ruined our tradition, Der.” He says softly and holds on tightly to Derek’s hands. He looks so crestfallen that it makes Derek pause for a second.

“Cheesecake? What?” He looks down at the mess on the floor and amongst it is the very little remains of the cheesecake he made especially before he left on his business trip. “Are you serious right now?” Derek whispers shockingly. 

“What?” Stiles furrows his brows in confusion and Derek let’s go of his hands to take out his phone.

He opens up the text that started all this mess and brings it up to face Stiles. “This stupid text was because you ate the _cheesecake_?”

Stiles squints his at the screen and says, “I don’t remember sending that, but I guess so.” 

“Then what’s this all about?” Derek quickly picks up the racy pink bra off the floor and throws it at Stiles who barely manages to catch it before it knocked over the mug rack on the counter. He inspects it and winces.

“I put it on when the stripper at Greenberg’s party took it off. You know, I do shit like that.” He shrugs his shoulder before suddenly looking guilty again. “Oh, shit. I forgot to let you know I was going! It all happe—“

“Melissa told me.” Derek quickly interrupts and proceeds to take off his suit jacket and tie. He was so focused on all this clusterfuck to pay attention to the fact that he still looks like he got out of a meeting.

“Mel? When did yo—wait, why were you so mad at me if it wasn’t because of the cake?” Stiles sees Derek freeze his movement of unbuttoning his shirt and the guilty expression replacing the anger on his face. “Really, Derek? Betrayal. You thought I cheated on you!” Now it was Stiles’ turn to be mad.

“You ate our cheesecake! And all of it?” Derek points a finger accusingly. 

“Never mind, the cheesecake! Though, most of it is now in the sink judging by the amount of puke I can see. Anyway! Derek, how could you?!” Stiles corners Derek against the kitchen island, looking more hurt than angry.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but when I found out you’d gone to that party everything just escalated. You know how horny you get when drunk!” Now up close, Stiles can see how red and puffy Derek’s eyes look and all his anger dissolves. He takes his husband’s face in hands softly and speaks with conviction.

“Horny for you, only for you! I got here and since you weren’t here I stuffed myself with leftover lasagna and ice cream until I found the cheesecake. It wasn’t until I was halfway through it that I realise what it was and felt miserable. I guess that’s when I sent you the text.” They both sigh and press their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. Deep down I knew it wasn’t possible, things just got out of hand.” Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ middle and hides his face in his husband’s neck.

Stiles whispers sweetly in his ear, “I love you, Derek. Only you. ‘Till even death do us part, I’ll love you even in the great beyond.”

“I love you too and I really wanna kiss you,” Derek’s voice sounds muffled coming from Stiles’ neck, but then he pulls back and grimaces, “but you’re too disgusting right now.” He laughs and steps away only to groan when he feels he stepped on scattered food. 

Stiles laughs loudly then groans while holding his own head. “God, I know. Let me take a shower, brush my teeth and take pain meds that knock me out. I feel awful.”

“I bet. Happy Anniversary, honey!” Derek yells at his husband's retreating form.

Stiles calls back, “You too, schnookums. Let’s try again later tonight!”

Derek chuckles then takes a deep breath feeling the calm and relief wash over him. Too bad that breathe brought with it the smell of all the food on the floor and the vomit all over the sink.

“I’m not cleaning this up!” He shouts at the ceiling where he knows the bathroom is.

“You thought I cheated!” Stiles screams back, voice as clear as if he was right there with him.

“Fuck.” He facepalms himself so hard he can hear Stiles cackles of laughter from upstairs, but then laughs too when he hears a hurl followed by a groan and a flush of the toilet.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post that read 'ate my girlfriends cheesecake when I got home drunk last night then texted her 'I fuckep up I'm so sorry' before passing out. Woke up to like 300 missed calls and texts of her thinking I'm cheating.' and this happened so yeah I stereked it and I feel no shame. No Shame! 
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Derek: Get some rest, Melissa.  
> Melissa: Alright then, good night.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! They truly motivate me to keep writing even when my 1 year old bashes my keyboard and keeps trying to climb my back. :)


End file.
